


April 5th

by wiplh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Depression, Diary/Journal, M/M, Other, Sad, Self-Pity, he is bad at communicating so he writes in a diary, uh idk what else to put. the guy is sad and needs to, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiplh/pseuds/wiplh
Summary: the grammar is bad because i was trying to show that he was so lost and so depressed that he stopped caring about himself or grammar as he wrote??? idkim sorry





	April 5th

**Author's Note:**

> the grammar is bad because i was trying to show that he was so lost and so depressed that he stopped caring about himself or grammar as he wrote??? idk 
> 
> im sorry

My life is like the tortoise and the hare. I am slow moving, slow thinking.   
I feel as if I am moving submerged in an ocean of molasses.   
Everyone around me speaks quickly, thinks quickly, and is witty.

I am simply a tortoise. 

My long neck extends and my body slowly turns, while everyone around me rapidly converses and pokes each other and laughs and runs while I am a stick stuck in mud.


End file.
